The Purple Rebel
by ColonKellyHigginsGoil304
Summary: Sonic Underground fan fiction. Kinda just came to me, so I don't really know what's going to happen with it. This is just a side project while I work out quirks to my other story. : Summary though, she's not part of the Resistance, nor with Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1

*I own none of these characters except for Kyra so far.

*This was a kinda spur of the moment idea that came to mind, so it's not much, and I'm not sure were it's going to go exactly, but enjoy!

Of course there had to be twenty more than I expected!

And there I was, running for dear life, with the bots right on my heal. In my defense though, they could fly. Fortunately, I knew about that, and around my next corner, grabbed the fire extinguisher and whipped it behind me and was slightly propelled forward from the sudden explosion. The wolf guy was right behind the screaming "SEIZE HER!", but his bots were already in metal bits by then.

I couldn't help but find some humor in it, but decided to laugh about it later, since three more bots met me when I hooked another left, trying to find a way out. The plus side, the exit was behind them. The down side, squad cars and reinforcements were just outside the huge metal doors. There was A LOT of metal in this building! My choices, either chance getting caught and/or getting shot down instantly(or worse, robotisized), or find another way out.

I took the chance. I couldn't help myself.

As usual, it was not one of my brightest ideas, but I made it out in one piece.. more or less. As long as I didn't hesitate, I was safe from getting hit from the lazar beams. And as long as I didn't hesitate, I wouldn't get caught. I jumped from bot to bot, and each one I left at would get hit a second later and explode, but it doesn't surprise me anymore. I just think of it as a win now-a-days every time I get to hear it, knowing it's not me getting blown up.

I booked it down an alley way and was almost in the clear... when I saw the little kids in direct line of the bots' beams of death. "GET OUTA THE WAY!" The kids looked up, surprised and confused, but once they saw the robots pop up right behind me, they understood. Unfortunately, understanding and acting are completely different things, and the kids were too scarred to move. Great.

I scooped up the two kids as I ran, one in my arms, the other I dragged my the arm, and whipped them against the wall as the robots began shooting, then picked up speed again. The little boy in my arms was crying, but his sister seemed to come to acceptance with our small situation and picked up her pace so I wouldn't have to keep dragging her. We lost them for only a moment, but just enough time to send the kids into a stocked up alley way with metal boxes to hide, then the bots came around and I led them away from there.

I was running out of breath, I didn't know there would be this many of them here. It really made me appreciate growing up on these streets and knowing the nicks and quirks around each corner. But then, as I was taunting the robots from turning around and finding the kids, I took a wrong turn and ran into a complete dead end. No fence. no small wall. An utterly blocked space that I couldn't get around.

I was doomed. I was going to be killed on the spot or worse, captured and robotisized, unless... "Uh oh..." I did have a way to escape. It was definitely get rid of the bots, but it could also end up killing me in the process, but did I really have another choice? I took a round shaped contraption from one of my pant pockets and hit the red button on the side. A light started flashing, and before the bots could give a direct order of business, the ball was in the air, flying toward the wall right behind me. There was a scary moment of silence, then everything around me exploded.

*They stopped the car immediately, the explosion in front of them caught them off guard. "What was that?!" The blue hedgehog driving gasped. "I'm not sure, it just came out of no where!" Said the pink one sitting next to him. "Hey, guys! What's the deal up there, you nearly tipped the car over!" A green hedgehog came from the back of the van, clearly trying to keep balance. "Oh my God, look out there!"

The three hedgehogs squinted through the clearing smoke and saw a person standing very still in the middle of the slightly burning side road. She turned slowly toward where the car was, her face emotionless and fringed badly. Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed onto the floor.

All three of them gasped, stunned. The blue hedgehog was the first to react, opening the van door and hyper-speeding toward the girl, his siblings right behind him. He picked her up on his knees, his brother and sister coming around the other side of them. They gave each other sympathetic, but uneasy looks at each other. After a minute though, they carried her to the van and raced out of there, another squad of robots were approaching the scene while they rounded the corner.*


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, drowsy and sore, and couldn't move at all. The lights around me were to bright to open my eyes, so I did all I could do. Listen. It kind of surprised me when I heard... drumsticks? It was a good beat, but obnoxiously loud! That could have just been me though. So I just listened to it, and it was actually soothing... once you got used to your head hurting.

"Manic! Stop that! You might wake her up!"

"Whooaa, cheer up, sis! I've been at this for an hour and she hasn't even stirred!"

"Well I don't care! For all you know, she could be awake right now and..."

I felt both of their pairs of eyes on me, trying to judge if I was indeed awake or not. I almost cracked a smile. I can't help it. I couldn't help but find the humor in it. Wow, I have the worst sense of humor..

"Hey, you slowpokes! Are you coming or what?!"

"Well, what are we going to do about her?"

(I held back another laugh)

"Well where is she going to go? Isn't she kinda, well, stuck here?"

"Then let's go!"

They finally left, and once I heard the door close, I opened my eyes. it took me a minute to adjust my eyes to my surroundings, but once I did, I realized I was in a van. A really pimped out van! They had a huge screen television, beds, bathroom, ladder leading up to a gun holding place.. this was a thief's dream! I nearly rolled out of the bed, but then I caught my balance and stood up. I could have thought about a lot of things, but I needed to check for my first and foremost priority... _WHERE IS THE MIRROR?!_

I booked it to a small mirror in the bathroom and check my hair. I'm sorry, it seems petty, but it took me FOREVER to get it right, and I needed to make sure I didn't burn it to a bloody crisp. I thanked whatever god was out there when I found it still in tact, slightly crimped and fringed, but it was still rockin' never the less. As I was examining my hair and face closer, I started to become aware of the bandages on my arms, on my cheek, my forehead, and my right leg. I cut it real close that time, and if the kids here weren't there..

I backed out of the bathroom, I needed to get out of here, but I needed to thank them. I usually wouldn't, but seeing that my life was probably on the line.. I fought some paper and a pen in one of the shelves of a drawer, sat down, and wrote:

_To whomever reads this,_

_I guess I should probably thank you, huh? I'd be dead or worse if you guys hadn't shown up. Just a couple things before I end this pathetic letter though. One, Manic? Good solo, keep it up, Bud. Two, girl that was also here, stop bugging him. He's good. Third, someone please thank the other guy for me, I never got to catch his name either._

_Thanks,_

_K._

I stretched out for a little bit, opened up the door (uneasily unfortunately), slid my way down to the ground, and left. I follow a path, completely deserted, until I found my hide out.. my rock. I rolled it over, uncovering my dearest possessions. My blanket, and my bass. I slung my instrument over my shoulder, put my blanket over my head, and headed out to find a new home.

** 2 years later **

Almost 18 now, and I have almost completed my most important goal... live to be 18. It was important to me to survive at least that long. I kept out of trouble for a little while, hid underground for a bit, but have been back on my feet alone for the past year in a half. I have been working on a bass rhythm for about that long and I'm really lovin', and very proud of it. And just the day before, I managed to make one of Robotnik's factories go haywire! I don't work for the Resistance though, it would be to much responsibility for me... I guess I could say. And obviously, I'm not on Robotnik's side either. Getting involved is just to risk, so I don't. I am a loner, and I probably always will be with the way I'm going.

But then again... things happen.. things change...

And this is where my story picks up.

I was camping out in a deserted area I found. It wouldn't be that way for long, that was a gimme. It has trees, what you don't see everyday, and I knew the robots would be coming sooner than later, so I took it in. I had my fire dwindling, my bass in my arms, and my blanket tucked behind my head as I laid there strumming softly. I played my tune until I drifted off into a world a sleep and peace.. until I was abruptly woken.

"Dear child..."

*jump* "Whoa, what?"...

This women was kneeling over me and all I could do was lay there staring up into her eyes.

"Please listen. I need you to help bring my children back together.."

"But!..."

"It is important that you do, or all of my kingdom will be completely destroyed by Robotnik."

"Umm, lady? Isn't it already kinda gone?"

"It can be saved."

*silence*

"Did you say "your" kingdom?..."

She stood up without looking away and said,

"A prophecy has been told, and you will be presented with it no matter what. We just hope you make the right decision.."

*blink blink... click*

"I may not like where this is heading.. Your Majesty.. but I will look out for it and make the decision that is right for me."

Her eyes crinkled as if she was smiling.

"That is all I as, my dear child."

Her hand brushed my face and I fell asleep?

Wow. Weird...


End file.
